


Attention

by lovingdesus



Category: Darus - Fandom, Daryl Dixon/Paul Rovia - Fandom, Daryl x Jesus - Fandom, Desus - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl x Jesus - Freeform, Desus - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, darus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdesus/pseuds/lovingdesus
Summary: Where Paul is fed up with Daryl giving him little to none attention. So, he makes up a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot originally from Wattpad that I wrote, but decided to put it on here. Expect much more soon!

❝Maybe attention would be nice, Daryl. I don't like being lonely.❞

Daryl leaned back in the sofa, eyes trained to the flat screen before him. On it played some footie game that Paul couldn't really care any less about, but he was forced to watch it. 

He kicked his legs up onto the couch, pushing his feet into Daryl's lap. Normally, Daryl would pull him closer and onto his lap; but today was different. 

Paul envied that stupid game — football was stealing his boyfriend and it made the him sigh in annoyance. 

"Daryl," he tried, big blue eyes looking over with a furrow between his brows. "Daryl, look at me." 

Daryl did nothing but hum nonchalantly, sipping at his beer. Paul bit his lip, crawling over to the taller man, sitting right on his lap. "Is this game really that interesting? I know I sound greedy but come on, it's been two full hours." 

Daryl huffed, eyes meeting Paul's for only a split second before returning back to the TV. The younger man sighed again at this, instead cuddling into his bare torso. His hands fumbled with the mans drawstrings on his sweats slowly, before his thumb started to trace the lower part of his navel.

He sucked on his teeth, not knowing what to do. That was when an idea came to mind and a devilish smirk plastered itself flat onto his lips, hands coming to Daryl's side.

Paul gripped at his love handles for a moment, before his hands raised over to the mans chest and over his nipples playfully. Daryl paid no mind to it, so Paul took the brave move to swivel his hips teasingly. 

Again, no response. 

Paul pulled the hair tie off his wrist and proceeded to put his shoulder length hair into a small bun. He bit his lip and looked to see if Daryl was watching, which of course he wasn't. 

Humming, he dipped one of his hands into his own pants as he started to palm himself. Daryl flicked his eyes down for a split second, brows forming together as they raised back to the TV. 

The younger of the two then retreated his hand and started to round his hips in figure eight motions, licking a long stripe from Daryl's collarbone to his jaw. 

He kissed the spot gently, before sucking and biting all over the exposed skin. Daryl lifted one hand to grip at the ladders bum, massaging the clothed area with one hand as the other held his beer. 

Paul bent down slightly, bringing one of Daryl's perky nipples into his mouth. One of his hands flicked over the other endearingly, as the motions of his hips continued. 

Daryl abruptly jerked up, beer being discarded onto the side table as his hands grabbed onto Paul's thighs hungrily. His attention was fully on him now, which made his stomach feel funny. 

"Finally decided to look at me, huh?" Paul whispered into his ear, grounding his hips down with little force. Daryl only grunted and pulled off the mans shirt in record timing, instantaneously attaching his thin lips to the mans collarbone. 

"Don't know who you think you are," Daryl said roughly, changing their positions so he was hovering over the smaller one, "But you better hope the Packers win for this."

Paul looked up into the dark blues Daryl owned, fisting his hair in his hand as he brought his head down to his. Their lips caught in a dirty kiss, the younger whimpering as Daryl's crotch rubbed up against his. 

"Lift up," Daryl spoke as he tugged on Paul's tight jeans, pulling them down his slim legs and throwing them on the floor. He then brought his lips to Paul's again, and they continued kissing for what felt like hours until Daryl sat up again, bringing the smaller framed man with him.

Paul took over then, quickly moving his hips and hooking his arms around Daryl's neck. He brought him impossible closer so their chests were snug against the other, Daryl though breaking the contact as he reached between them and started to feel up the boy. 

"What do you want?" Paul asked, smoothing his palms over his boyfriends built chest. Daryl's breath hitched at that, until he groaned. 

"I did want to watch the game," he puffed out, gently caressing the guys thighs on top of him. "But, I don't know. Do what ya want." 

"Whatever I want?" Paul quizzed with a smirk. They already knew one another's boundaries after two years of being together, so they both know what the other enjoys. 

Daryl's lidded eyes scanned up and down Paul's muscular chest, before landing on the blues in front of him. He gripped the boys thighs, and Paul took this as an okay. 

Paul swirled his hips one last time, before pecking Daryl's lips and then jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck. He littered them everywhere, before spending some more time on his nipples. 

Teasingly, he kitten licked over each of them, bringing his hand up from Daryl's knee and to his growing erection. He started to palm his covered dick, before slipping his hand in and slowly jerking the man off. 

"Fuck," Daryl mumbled, a low growl of his throat coming after. His eyes closed and his head lolled back, his hips slowly rocking into the mans hand. 

Paul shifted away so he could pull down Daryl's sweats, his knees propped on the floor as he flicked them carelessly. He looked up, only to be met with a certain someones gaze already glued onto him. 

Paul pulled Daryl closer by his thighs, before mouthing at his dick. The hotness of his breath had the man holding back needy moans, and well, Paul wanted to hear them. So with that he tugged down Daryl's undergarments under his balls, taking his cock into his mouth seconds later. 

Daryl cursed loudly, watching as Paul licked over the head with ease, lowering himself until he was halfway down his shaft. 

He laid one hand on the boys hair, not pulling at it, but just leaving it there. He watched with lustful eyes as the boy bobbed his head, eyes never leaving the older mans.

Paul's that wasn't on Daryl's thigh reached up to cup him, working his palm around the base of his dick as his mouth took over the rest. 

"Jesus," Daryl groaned, uncontrollably bucking his ass up as Paul pushed him back down, a sharp deep moan coming from the back of his throat. 

His hands tightened around Rovia's hair and he warned the boy by telling him, which made the man go deeper. 

In only a matter of seconds Daryl was hitting his climax, the younger boy catching most of it as the rest drooled down his chin. Paul used his thumb to wipe it off, licking it clean. 

The man pulled him up, so he was back on his lap. Daryl kissed him then, feeling up the other and smirking as he felt the hard on he held. 

The TV suddenly got louder as the crowd cheered, and well, when it shown that the Packers did indeed win, he sure did treat the younger man right.


End file.
